Lois and Clarks
Lois and Clarks is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season. It was second part of a two-part story of the terror of Tempus. Plot With Clark now trapped in eternity, Lois and H.G. Wells must recruit the Clark from the alternate universe in a desperate attempt to stop Tempus once and for all. Plot Summary With Superman gone, Tempus continues to brainwash the population into doing his bidding. He hires a serial killer named Dragon as his secretary and issues a "non phone act" making it illegal not to use a phone. At the Daily Planet, Lois bumps into H.G. Wells who had come to find out what happened to Superman because when he visited Utopia, it suddenly turned evil and corrupt. Lois tells him about Tempus and the time travel window and asks Wells to find him, but he says that Clark is not present in time so it would seem impossible to bring him back and if he is not found in the next 48 hours, Superman would cease to exist forever. Lois later confronts Tempus during an interview, angry at him for what he did to Clark saying that if she was able to block out his brainwashing others would too and bring his reign to an end. Wells travels to the alternate universe (from [[Tempus, Anyone?|''Tempus, Anyone?]]) and brings back the Clark that Lois encouraged to be Superman to help stop Tempus. Tempus later finds Wells and kidnaps him, assuming he has just arrived, not realizing what he has done. After alternate Superman saves two men who were about to be killed for not using phones, he and Lois deduce that Tempus is sending his subliminal messages through the phone system because right at the time of the election others were killed for the same reason. Alternate Superman immediately sets off to check the phone system. Meanwhile, Tempus who has hidden himself in a lead lined fallout shelter, angrily confronts Wells of what he has done and decides to come up with another way to spread his subliminal messages through ordinary electrical wiring. One night when Lois turns on a light, she activates one of Tempus' subliminal messages, alternate Clark follows the wiring in the house and they find out together that Tempus is sending his message through the electrical wiring. Alternate Clark changes into Superman and sets out to find the source. Wells escapes, but Tempus follows him and jumps into Wells' time machine before it leaves. When it arrives at Lois' house, Tempus takes her hostage and back to the shelter. Tempus tells them that if alternate Superman succeeds, he will use the country's nuclear launch codes to strike missiles against every capitol on Earth for if the world no longer wants him then he no longer wants it. Alternate Superman finally finds Tempus' subliminater and destroys it once and for all. Inside the fallout shelter, an alarm goes off telling Tempus that alternate Superman has ''indeed succeeded and angrily gets out the codes and types them into his computer, starting the missile countdown. Alternate Superman eventually finds Lois and Wells and stops Tempus by smashing the PC which interrupts the countdown. Tempus and Dragon are arrested, but Dragon atones for his misdeeds by giving Lois and Wells Tempus' broken watch that he gave to him to change because it had stopped when the time travel window exploded. Using it, Wells is able to set the precise moment of the event. He then travels through time with Lois to find Clark and succeeds in rescuing him. At a press conference, alternate Superman explains about how Tempus had tricked them and that he would be returned to prison where would do no further damage. In one last spiteful attempt to humiliate Superman, Tempus exposes Superman's identity, but fortunately at that same moment, Lois is seen holding hands with her Clark and Wells by their side, saying that Tempus is still a madman, the authorities then take him away. Back at Lois and Clark's house, the couple give their thanks to alternate Clark and Wells and after their friends leave, they hold each other in a huge embrace, glad to be back together once more. Guest Cast Recurring cast * Lane Davies as Tempus * Hamilton Camp as H.G. Wells * Fred Willard as President Garner Guest starring * Rick Dean as Dragon * John Kendall as Rustic * Ben L. McCain as TV Anchorman Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes